


SDCC Hookup - Ghosting the Con

by fresne



Series: SDCC Hookup [3]
Category: Supernatural, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, San Diego Comic Con, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie might not have tickets, but she could still experience the con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wednesday - Ghosting the Con

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a set of interconnected stories for various fandom's mainly to hook up various pairings at San Diego Comic Con (SDCC). Each story will follow one pairing within the overall series. There turned out to be a overlapping storyline, but shouldn't need to read all the stories to get the fairly simplistic plot.
> 
> This is possibly the closest thing to a WIP that I've ever posted. And while SDCC is over, and I've finished (three days after the fact) the stories, it's still the rawest, post as I went, story I've ever done with fairly minimal editing. 
> 
> I'll (hopefully) be looping back to deal with that soon. In the meantime, take the rawness as being to a degree how SDCC feels like. A mad rush.
> 
> Largely if a fandom is modern day, generally speaking characters can show up. Largely, becayse I reserved the right to arbitrarily keep a few fandoms to be fandoms characters could talk about/visit panels for.
> 
>  
> 
> And just so you know, in this universe both Wormhole X-Treme and Firefly ran for 10 years. What, it's my universe.
> 
>  
> 
> AU of Supernatural in which Charlie Bradbury ended up a hunter (ish) despite never having met the boys. She loves the series Supernatural though.
> 
> Wonder Woman is/will be Wonder Woman. Ish. She's on a mission for peace.
> 
> May the Hookup begin.

She did not have tickets to SDCC. Mainly because she'd been too busy trying not to be killed by a freaking Vampire when ticketing had opened and you know she'd been just too busy flailing around with the dead man's blood to you know click the link the second ticketing opened at 6am eastern.

Sure, she'd been free and ready for pancakes at 6:33, but by then it had been too late.

She'd missed the second round of ticketing because she'd been busy running for her life from a werewolf. 

She'd missed the third round because zombies smashed the WIFI.

It was the sort of string that could make a girl wonder why classic horror creatures were so against her going to Comic Con, but she was going and the Creature from the Black Lagoon wasn't going to stop her. Also, she took I10, so there weren't many places for a creature from a black lagoon to be hiding out, or for there to be a lagoon for that matter.

She did write Comic Con or Bust on the back window of her car, because she didn't have to go to the Con to go to the Con. Sure she was in a long term stay motel out in Mission Valley, which was going to make hitting the parties a bitch and a half, but she had tickets to everything that Nerd HQ was putting on. She'd signed up for Geek dating. Sure she'd left the gender blank on the form, but that was their fault for not making it a required field. That wasn't even real coding. That was just HTML. A grandmother could have made that field required. She passed a sign for Carhenge, but she didn't stop. 

She was going to have to drive all night if she was going to make it in time for the Con. 

Stupid Greek gods having temper tantrums on the East Coast when she needed to be left coasting.

She changed playlists. Time for some serious geek on. She sang along with "There Might Be Giants" as she roared down the wide open road. 

Comic Con or bust.


	2. Friday - Bring on the Gorillas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speed dating for Geeks is speedy. 
> 
> Unfortunately, Gorilla Grodd stood in the way of Charlie getting to do a slow dance with a goddess.

Charlie sashayed up to the bar where they were holding the Geek Speed Dating meetup. She looked good and she knew it. Plus, she was so insanely meta, she could barely stand it. She was Cosplaying Fem Dean Winchester, but not just regular Dean. Oh no. Dean while was cosplaying an FBI agent. She had the cheap polyester tie and her cheap polyester suit. She'd practiced holding up her badge, "FBI. Agent Debbie Harry." She looked amazing and she knew it. It was also a really useful skill.

That was why she was sashaying. 

She held up her realish ID and was marked off the pre-registration list. Explained to the guy on pre-reg that her nonexistent lawyer sharks would eat him alive if he tried to put his heteronormative bias smack down on her. 

Oh, yeah, she was sashaying.

Inside the building was a series of tables leading up to a stage. A really great Bobba Fett stood on stage holding his helmet under his arm. He clapped his hands together. "Okay, gang. We've only got this space until five o'clock, and then we need to clear for Wootstock. Which is great, because this is Speed Dating for Geeks. 

When you came in, you were given a form and a number. As you go, rate numbers for compatibility. May you live long and hook up."

Charlie strutted, because she was done with sashaying, to the her first speed meetup with #15 was another red head. As soon as Charlie sat down, she said in this great English accent, "Oi, you're a woman. Why am I being paired off with a woman? Why did they pair me with a woman?" 

Charlie held up her badge. "Agent Debbie Harry. I'm here to fight the hetero paradigm." She did her best Dean imitation. 

"No." #15 looking good as a fellow red head shook those crimson locks. Okay, maybe Charlie shouldn't have been reading so much Supernatural fic before she came. #15 repeated. "No."

Charlie ditched being Dean and twirled a strand of hair around her finger like Charlie. She wiggled her eyebrows with her best come hither look.

"No." #15 shook her head. "No, no, nooooo. Absolutely, no." She waved at Bobba Fett. "Oi, you get over here and fix this." Boba Fett looked at Charlie. He looked at #15. He fake shot himself in the head with his arm cannon and held up a timer.

#15 crossed her arms over her fine chest. "Fine. I've been on worse dates."

"So, hey, what's your fandom?" Charlie had been practicing that line. It seemed the sort of thing Fem Dean would say when trying to pick up women in a Geek bar.

#15 bobbed her head. "This is my curse for suggesting this would be a good way for Princess Di over there to see a bit of the world. Yeah."

The timer rang. Charlie knew when to fold them. Oh yeah, she was so channeling Dean here. 

#7, who didn't look just a little jail batey said, "Oh, my God, Agent Scully was my mom's favorite when I was little." 

Charlie knew her costume was a kind of obscure, but, "I'm femme FBI agent Dean from Supernatural."

"Oh," #7 nodded her head. "Well, um. I don't know what that is." She shrugged. "I'm more into Coffee Prince." So, a bust really.

There was a whole string of matchups where the geeking was good, but no love connections.

Things were looking up with #13, who had the most amazing cutie Goth look. Charlie said, "So, hey, what's your fandom?"

#13 said, "I'm Abby and I feel it's important to put out there that while have had a few bi-curious experiences, and okay, seriously, that is a great Scully outfit. I loved the X-files, primarily the first seven seasons before things started to downhill into we have no plan land. In 'Dreamland II', when Mulder dropped the sunflower seeds in Scully's hand as an expression of their love. That made me cry."

Charlie was caught between the conflicting impulse to explain that she was femme Cosplaying an awesome, but kind of hard on the ladyparts, series and the impulse to say, "Oh, my God, yes." She gave in and said it. Charlie leaned across the table. "I loved that episode." She struck a pose. "This guy hasn't been laid in 10 years."

Abby giggled. "Yeah, well, I sleep in a coffin. It's surprisingly comfortable for two." Which was unfortunately when the buzzer went off, because as Charlie had really good reason to know, bicurious was one step away from cross checking anti-demonic tattoos, and there was a great opening with Abby's obviously stellar ink.

Then Charlie saw the goddess at her next table. Charlie dropped character, because, some things were beyond character. She could practically feel Cupid's arrow jab through her heart. "Hi. I'm Charlie." 

Goddess #1 stood up and stood up and stood up. Over six feet of raven hair and piercing blue eyes and gorgeous in this sort of gold, red white and blue armored figure hugging, wow she was gorgeous. #1 said, "I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira. Donna the Noble suggested that I might learn more of this world of men if I were to venture into their places and interact with them." She took Charlie's hand in her own and clasped it between her hands. "But it brings me gladness to see that even in the world of men, there is some respect for the ways of Themyscira." She smiled. She had perfect teeth.

Charlie whimpered and sat down. This was primarily because her knees were giving out.

Diana's brow wrinkled below her golden crow. "Each of my speed dates have suggested that I would look amazing as a Slave Princess Leia. One went so far as to show me a photo of a group of them from the Comic Con. Could you explain why I would wish to dress up as an enslaved princess? Was this an insult?"

"Oh, don't get me started on Slave Leia." Charlie spread her hands the better to scratch the air's eyes out or something. "It used to really bug me, but then I decided that when people dress up as Leia they are Cosplaying as a powerful character simultaneously at her lowest moment and at the same time when she begins taking back her power by killing the Jabba the Hut." She was more stabby at the air. "And when I think that then I still get really annoyed," she made herself lay her hands flat on the table, "but I remind that just because it's not my kink, that doesn't mean it's not a valid kink."

"Ah," said the goddess. #1. Diana. The woman smiling at her with perfect teeth between perfect lips. "I believe I will accept you as my date. That is how it works, yes."

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Charlie's heart was going to explode. It was going to explode in her chest like a chest alien. "Okay." She swallowed as Diana took her by the hand. Diana stopped by #15. "Donna the Noble, I am taking this one."

Donna stood up and put her hands on hips like she was a super hero. "I did not endure fifteen lumps of nothing asking what my fandom is so you could ask another woman out on a date." 

Charlie volunteered, "I am here to fight the hetero paradigm."

Diana took her hand. "I have come to the World of Men to fight for peace."

"What? I thought you came to the World of Men to get a magic girdle from a secret society." Donna turned to Boba Fett. "Why were all my matches defective."

Abby skipped over. "Hey, I heard that MTVs putting on a party at Petco Park. We should all go." She glanced over her shoulder at the gathering Geeks across the room. "I didn't really make a connection with any of the other nerds here, but I really enjoyed talking with Scully."

"I'm not actually Cosplaying Scully." Charlie attempted to protest, but she'd really rather leave before Boba Fett tried to take back the women.

They made their way through the throngs of partying geeks getting their geek on, and into Petco Park where MTV had set up a party that rocked the house, or more accurately rocked the stadium.

It was amazing with video games, and table top games, and lights and amazing great music. Abby bounced in the middle of a circle of Goth love. Donna looked around with her arms crossed, "I guess this will do." She uncrossed enough to get on the dance floor. 

Diana did something called the thigh slapping dance of the Spartans, which was awe inspiring. The DJ played "Pour Some Sugar on It." He called out, "That was a request by tweet from the line at Hall H. Give a big shout to all those nerds camping out for Game of Thrones."

The crowd roared, and then the DJ played, "White Wedding."

Charlie was about to put in a request for "All Through the Night" for a little New Wave slow dancing when someone in a Gorilla suit zapped the DJ, and lumbered across the stage followed by several hench Gorillas hauling a very complicated Rube Goldberg device. 

The lead Gorilla, in really cheap looking armor, and Charlie could have suggested a source for some much better armor, said, "I am Gorilla Grodd. I have decided to preserve the best and brightest of the world from the coming apocalypse by transforming you into a purer life form. Gorillas."

The room erupted in cheers. "Best Party ever!" "Dude, you're covered in hair." "King Kong is my home boy."

The machine on stage crackle with a Jacob's ladder arc. 

"Silence!" Gorilla Grodd flipped a series of switches on the machine. "Do not mock me, or the pity I take will be to speed you to your eventual fate."

Diana whispered in Charlie's ear, "Those are actual Gorillas. I believe they are from Gorilla City on Gorilla Island." 

"Yeah. Okay. What. Crap." Charlie looked into Diana's beautiful eyes. "Then he's actually planning on turning us into Gorillas.

The machine's hum grew louder. 

Charlie said, "Could you distract them while, I,"

"Look, you overgrown furball." Donna was standing in front of the stage. "Look at me. I'm a ginger. Do I look like I want to be covered in red fur? Do I?"

One of the hench Gorilla raised a really complicated looking ray gun. Ker plink. The ray beam bounced off of one of Diana's bracelets. The crowd roared. They still thought this was part of an act.

"I guess that works." Charlie took a deep breathe.

"Let me help." Abby smiled really nervously at Charlie.

"Okay." Charlie supposed she should pull up her big girl pants and get on with it.

They crept on stage while Diana put the smackdown on the Gorillas, plinking off ray beams and throwing Gorillas around, getting thrown off stage, and landing in a perfect 3-point landing.

Sadly, Charlie didn't get to stare at Diana looking really hot and amazing, because she and Abby did a double team hack on the machine and made it their collective bitch. Charlie and Abby slapped hands and dived off the stage, because implosion really was the best for taking a doomsday machine out. "Everyone down."

The machine emitted a bright white light and then it was smoke. Booyah.

The audience cheered. Diana punched Gorilla Grodd. 

Just as men in black repelled from helicopters. 

Donna strode over with really purposeful steps to a really sharp looking woman directing the super secret soldier types as they hauled away bits of machinery. "You're late. You can tell Mycroft that he owes me dinner. And it had better not be cheap."

Abby said, "That. Was. Amazing. I think this may be the best Comic Con ever." She jumped up and yelled, "Everyone. Let's do the Timewarp again." The crowd went wild. The DJ put on the time warp, which meant no slow dancing for Charlie ever.

Diana pulled Charlie to her feet. "We should drink wine to honor the gods for this victory."

"Uh, yeah." Charlie looked over at the bar. "They probably have wine here." 

Diana placed her hand upon Charlie's shoulder. "I meant in my rooms."

"Oh, yay!" Charlie leaned up while Diana leaned down. Their lips met and all Charlie could hear was her heartbeat. She felt like she was floating, held up in Diana's strong arms. 

That was when she discovered that Diana could fly.


	3. Saturday - Cleanliness is next to Goddessness

She woke up and barely restrained a squeal of glee, because there was nothing less suave than waking up in bed with someone and squealing with joy. 

Diana was from an island of only women, which Charlie wasn't quite sure how that worked, but whatever. Diana knew how to do things that Charlie had never even heard of. Although, she really had to get herself a strapons of Hephaestus, because wow. Just wow.

The morning was for cuddles and a warm sleepy exploration of Diana's breasts of wonder. Followed by both of them tumbling into Diana's bath. Charlie had had sex in a shower, but she associated tubs with kind of tight and coffin like and not enough room for legs. 

Diana filled her tub with warm water that steamed gently in the really flattering light of the bathroom, or actually no, Diana was just that gorgeous. Diana folded her hair into a knot "Do not put me on a pedestal, Charlie. I have my flaws as any other woman does." She poured green crystals into the water, which gently foamed with a sort of ocean breezes scent. "I am quick to anger." She sat in the tub and leaned back. "Overly long to forgiveness." Charlie stepped into the water. The temperature was perfect. Diana pulled her down in front of her. "I must constantly fight against hubris." 

Charlie leaned back and sighed as soapy hands made soapy circles over her breasts as the water lapped against her waist. "Whatever. Hubris is just the gods being jerks." Charlie rolled over and trailed her fingers down under the water. Soap slick fingers trailed lazily up her sides. Fingernails scraped back down her spine as warm water splashed against the sides of the tub. Up and over Charlie's back in waves. Warm waves inside her.

They were very, very clean by the time they emerged from their bath, pruny and satisfied. And by satisfied, that meant they tried the strap on of Hephaestus again, because sometimes Charlie really pitied men, who were done when they were done.

So, it wasn't exactly the walk of shame when Charlie put on yesterday's costume and strutted around the hotel lobby. Diana dealt with getting them a hundred more towels for the hotel room. 

She strutted and ran straight into a wall of very tall dude. He held up a badge. "I'm agent Lars Ulrich. This is Agent James Hetfield. I have a few questions about last night."

Charlie could not help it. "Oh my God. You're doing Fed Dean!" because if there was a costume she recognized, it was Fed Dean. She looked at the other Agent. "And you've got a Fed Sam, too." 

"Check out my costume." She spread her arms so he could get a look at her. "Can you tell who I'm doing?"

He scowled. "Agent Scully?"

"Uh, no, I'm doing Agent Debbie Harry." She frowned at his blank look. "I'm doing Fem Dean from Supernatural, because that series could use more women. Although, she'd have to have a vagina of teflon." She put her hands on her hips. "Come on. I haven't run into another Dean all week."

Fed Sam grinned. "You're dressed up as Dean. As a woman." He punched Fed Dean's shoulder. "Dude. I am never letting you live this down."

At which point, Diana finished towel hunting and wrapped her arm around Charlie, bending down to kiss her head. "May I help you?"

Fed Dean grinned. "Way to go Fem Fed me." He bumped fists with Charlie, because, well, that was the only right reaction for a Dean to have. He paused. "What do you mean Supernatural series?" which was weird, but whatever.

She geeked out on the Supernatural fandom, until Fed Sam forced them to get back on the topic of the night before. Since it wasn't a secret as far as Charlie was concerned, she gave them the lowdown before heading to lunch with Diana, Donna, and the Secret Agent chick. Personally, Charlie called her Agent #99.

The zombie walk after lunch with Abby and Diana. Pure bonus.

Best Con ever.


End file.
